


Body Talk

by romanticalgirl



Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:12:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 5/20/02</p>
    </blockquote>





	Body Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 5/20/02

"Are they closed?"

"Yes, Audrey. My eyes are closed. They're closed, they're behind a blindfold, for which I give you major kinky sex potential points, by the way, and they're also covered by your hands. Which presses your breasts against my back, again earning you points. Now, can you tell me what the fuck we're doing?"

"We're going to have sex," she whispered huskily, her breath brushing his ear. "Wild, no-holds barred sex."

"Well, all right then."

She pulled her hands away. "Someplace new and exciting."

"Excellent."

She removed the blindfold, ignoring his disappointed sigh. "Someplace we've never even thought about having sex."

"If I open my eyes and find myself in Grams's bedroom, we're going to be having a very serious conversation, Audrey Liddell."

"Someplace even more off limits than Grams's four-poster hotbed of lovin'."

"Okay, stop." He shuddered. "I don't want to know anything about Grams's bedroom. Ever."

She laughed, the sound sending a different kind of shudder through his body. "Open your eyes, Pacey."

He opened them slowly, letting the room surrender to the haze through his eyelashes before widening them and turning back to his girlfriend in confusion. "Uh…Audrey?"

"Yes, Pacey?" Her smile was coy and promising all at once.

"You are aware that we're in your dorm room, correct? The one we've fucked in on numerous occasions?"

"I prefer to think of it in more…gently worded terms, but yes, I'm aware of where we are." She moved over and sat on the bed. "Are you?"

"I believe I pointed out that we're in your dorm room."

"That's right." She scooted back, resting against the pillows and the headboard.

"We're…" he looked around, his eyes coming back to her as she began to unbutton her blouse. "You're on the wrong bed, Audrey."

"No." She shook her head and sat up, slipping her shirt off and tossing it to him. "I'm not."

He fingered her shirt as she unfastened her bra, sliding that off as well before leaning back against the pillows. Her breasts pooled on her skin, the tanned flesh topped by hardened nipples. His voice broke slightly as he stared at her. "That's Joey's bed, Audrey."

She touched one of the tight peaks gently, rubbing the surface with the pad of one finger while her other hand lifted to her mouth, stroking her full bottom lip. Her eyes were half-closed and sultry. "I know that."

"You want us to have sex on Joey's bed?"

She slid her fingers into her mouth, wetting them, her tongue slipping between them. Pulling them out slowly, her eyes still locked on his, she lowered them to her breast, teasing her other nipple with the wet flesh. "Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Why do you want to have sex on Joey's bed, Audrey?" He grabbed the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head and dropping it on the floor.

Her eyes raked over his bare chest as she ran her hand down her stomach to the waistband of her jeans, sliding two fingers beneath. Her other hand followed, unfastening the button on her pants before guiding the zipper down. "We've never had sex here."

"True." He unbuckled his belt, each action slow and methodical. "But there are lots of places we've never had sex."

"Can you think of one other place more exciting?" She lifted her hips and pushed her jeans down, wiggling out of them, her body swaying with the motion. "More taboo?" Kicking off her shoes, she toed her pants to the floor and lay before him, spread out on Joey's bed in nothing but a pair of sheer panties. "More arousing?"

"Honestly?" He undid his jeans and stripped out of them, leaving them in a pile on the floor at the foot of the bed. His boxers hung on his hips, held up by his obvious erection. "I can think of several."

"Oh really?" She got to her hands and knees and crawled down the bed toward him, reaching out to touch the hardness beneath the soft, worn cotton. "That's not what your body's saying."

"What's my body saying?" He raised a hand to her hair, stroking it gently. "What's it telling you?"

"It's telling me that you really want to fuck on Joey's bed." She looked up at him, her smile knowing and hungry. "It's telling me that if I don't put your cock in my mouth or my pussy soon, you're just going to get Joey's sheets messy all by yourself."

"That's what it's saying?"

She nodded, her throat dry. "That's what I'm hearing."

"Funny." He guided her up onto her knees and pressed his body to hers. "Because to me, it sounds much more like my body's saying it couldn't care less about whose bed it is or the fact that you're obviously afraid I've still got some sexual feelings left over for Joey." He bent forward and brushed her hair away from her neck, lacing the soft skin with gentle kisses. "It sounds to me like it's saying that the only thing in the world I'm interested in doing and the only girl I'm interested in fucking…" He nibbled her earlobe, his hands moving down her body to cup her full breasts. "Is you."

"Odd," she gasped as he rolled his thumbs over her nipples, playing with the hard flesh. "That we'd hear…such…" Pacey slid his hand down and into her panties, parting the wet flesh. "Different things."

He listened to her breath hitch as his fingers found her clit, brushing over it lightly, applying no pressure as she pressed down toward his hand. "It is odd, isn't it?" He feathered soft kisses over her eyes, feeling her lashes flutter beneath his lips. "What do you make of it?"

"Well," she stopped as he moved his hand, pushing her panties down her thighs as he pressed two fingers up inside her. Her hands gripped his upper arms tightly, her short nails digging into the skin. "Pa. Cey."

He felt her tremble as he kissed her cheeks, working his way down to her lips. "What?" he whispered quietly as he slowed the slight thrusting, his free hand gently massaging her breast. His lips were against hers, brushing them lightly, teasing her with unfulfilling kisses. "Tell me."

"Stop teasing me." She begged in a voice barely above a whisper. "And just fuck me."

He kissed her, his mouth swallowing the last word as his tongue found its way between her lips. She moaned into his mouth, half relieved and half disappointed as he eased his hand away, guiding it around her waist and down over the curve of her ass before slipping both hands down her legs.

She arched into him his hands moved down her body, letting him ease her back onto the bed as he stripped her panties off of her, the wet material joining the rest of their clothes on the floor. Backing away for a moment, he tugged his boxers down, guiding them carefully over his erection before stepping out of them then kneeling on the end of the mattress.

"You want me to fuck you, Audrey?" The words rumbled in his chest, low and gruff. He crawled up her body, straddling her legs with his.

"Yes," she nodded eagerly as he stopped moving, his body braced over hers, the tip of his cock brushing the soft hairs between her thighs. "Yes."

"Or," he smiled promisingly as he eased one knee between her legs. She parted them willingly as he moved the other leg, grasping his cock and guiding it down against the warm, pink flesh. "Should I just tease you for a little while longer?"

She didn't answer him, simply arched her hips up toward him, offering herself up. He ran the swollen tip against the folds of her skin, pressing forward carefully. He paused, the hard press of flesh poised at her opening, soft, shallow thrusts barely penetrating her. Her fists curled in the comforter as she arched higher.

Pacey shook his head and sat back, smiling sexily down at her. "So impatient."

Audrey reached down, her hand wrapping around his cock and stroking it, the tip damp from her body. "I want you inside me."

"And here I thought you were just trying to see if I still had some sort of residual feelings for Joey." He took a deep breath, shuddering slightly as she concentrated on the tip, increasing the speed of her strokes.

"Well, maybe there was a little bit of that." She slowed her strokes as his breath hitched, easing his cock back against her opening. "But I'm sure I can safely say that now I just want you to fuck me."

"Can't do that," he pushed into her, both of them groaning as he sheathed himself inside her. He stopped moving and stared down at her, his eyes narrowed with desire.

"Why's that?" Her voice was higher, heat suffusing it.

"Because fucking you," he started thrusting slowly, barely pulling back before pushing himself deeper. Audrey gasped softly with every stroke, the high pitch lowering as the thrusts grew longer. "Would imply that all I wanted was to feel you come all around me."

"And that's…" she swallowed, lifting her head to his and kissing him, sucking hard on his tongue. She fell back, breathless and weak. "That's not what you want?"

His hips rolled easily, his speed increasing as he moved into her, lowering himself against her, feeling her breasts slide against his damp chest. Her lips tasted like sweat and salt and something glossy as he kissed her, his body still moving.

Audrey's hands found his shoulders, kneading the warm skin, her thumbs pressing lightly to the hollow of his throat as she massaged the knotted muscles, her hips matching the smooth rhythm as she thrust up against him.

Pacey broke the kiss, panting as the muscles of his legs and ass tightened, his thrusts increasing, growing faster and harder. "Not all I want," he assured her, sucking her lower lip into his mouth, nibbling it lightly.

"What…" She moaned, her hair rasping against Joey's pillow as her head twisted from side to side. Pacey lifted away slightly, allowing distance between their bodies, sliding his fingers down to her clit. Her gasp filled the room, as her body rocked into his. "Oh…fuck. What else?"

Pacey brought his hand up, pressing his fingers against her lips. She sucked them into her mouth, moaning around them. Pacey's rhythm never faltered as he continued thrusting into her, every stroke filling her as she licked his fingers, tasting herself.

"What else?" Audrey begged as he pulled his hand away, easing it back between them. She didn't bother gasping this time, her body tightening as his fingers touched her clit once more, the silent cry slipping from her open mouth as she came all around him.

Pacey closed his eyes, his body jerking as she closed around him, her body clenching at his cock as he continued thrusting, feeling her shudder to a stop as he groaned quietly, his orgasm crashing against hers.

They lay there, breathing heavily against one another, skin sliding against skin, sweat cooling on overheated flesh. With a husky groan, Pacey eased away from her, falling back beside her on the bed, staring up at Joey's ceiling. Audrey turned on her side, her body aching pleasantly. "What else?"

A smile turned up the corners of his mouth as he turned his head to face her. His blue eyes were clear, full of emotion. "I love you, Audrey."

"Oh."

He laughed softly, turning back to the ceiling. "Better than fucking?"

She laughed as well, sitting up and moving over him, straddling his upper thighs. "Well, I don't know about better…" She leaned down and kissed him softly. "But they go well together, I think. Can I have both?"

"Damn, woman. You're never satisfied."

"Well, not never," Audrey assured him as she licked her lips, her hand wrapping loosely around his semi-erect cock. "But certainly not yet."


End file.
